The cursed island
by Claude Amelia Song
Summary: After accepting to on on an expedition to South America, Severus disappears while exploring a cursed island. The expedition leaders inform Hermione and tell her there's nothing they can do. She decides to search for him herself. What she discovers it's more than she could ever imagined.


Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition

Pride of Portree

CHASER 3: Lara Croft: Tomb Raider — The Cradle of Life (2003)

Optional Prompts: 1. (object) letter

3\. (poem)The Paradox — Paul Laurence Dunbar

13\. ( song) 24 by Gin Wigmore

Words: 3000

Betaed by Oni and the amazing Shannon who's just been the best ever!

Author's Note: Santorini Cradle is a totally different island than the one in Greece. Actually it precedes it.

The curse transforms any newcomer into a full fledged Lethifold. Severus got turned as well. But it is in my belief that love is the most powerful magic of them all, and true love breaks any curse. Hence the moment he saw Hermione, he felt the connection and the more she stayed, the stronger it became.

Also, after sixth year and the year on the run, Hermione went back to finish school. After that she went on an apprenticeship with him who lasted ten months and after she finished and went to get a job, they realise they feel more about each other. Two year after that, the story happens.

Severus hadn't been able to change his behaviour as a teacher because if his spying duties. He eventually told Hermione about Albus'plan, but she kept everything to herself. He was cleared after.

* * *

Hermione clutched the letter, tears in her eyes. _Oh, Severus!_ Everything was wrong; they were supposed to get married and now—now he was lost and couldn't be found! She'd told him not to go; she'd had a bad feeling about the trip.

She skimmed the letter again; the seemingly innocent piece of paper crumpled in her hand. The words written on it cut her heart.

 _...sorry to inform you, Severus Snape failed to return..._

 _...highly dangerous..._

 _...no one comes back from there alive..._

 _…island holds important magical creatures and herbs..._

 _...all of them knew how to use the Patronus Charm..._

 _…and they were equipped with portkeys to get back to camp..._

 _...nobody returned..._

 _...no one dares to enter it again..._

 _...sorry for your loss..._

 _...return in two weeks and we will give you Professor Snape's belongings..._

 _Our sincerest apologies,_

 _Terry Sheridan and Lara Croft, expedition leaders_

Hermione furiously wiped the tears from her eyes. _Sincerest apologies!_ Ha! If they were truly sorry they would have done more. Severus would have been found.

Why had he accepted the contract?

The expedition brought together several bright minds from various fields; they were supposed to study the locals and native flora and fauna from Pandora Village in South America. A Potions Master was needed and they had requested Severus. He decided to take a break from teaching and opened his own apothecary. With his assistant minding the shop; he was free to go.

Her relationship with Severus was… complicated. Neither had considered each other in a romantic way for a long time; they had _just_ been very good friends. Their friendship had started in her sixth year at Hogwarts; one night in October she'd stayed late after her prefect rounds to watch the stars from the Astronomy Tower. She needed to think, and have a cup of tea. So she'd gone there, only to find him and his usually cold face... full of emotion. She'd seen something in his eyes that changed the way she saw him...forever.

When she saw that broken look in his eyes, shining in the moonlight, it changed everything. He had been the father of grief and she'd been the ender of his sorrows. Afterwards, Severus often joked that he was the autumn leaf and she was the spring blossom that stopped his fall into darkness. She, however, liked to say that he was midnight and she was day; a stupid joke since they first considered each other as more during that midnight meeting.

Oh, how she missed him! He was supposed to come back soon and now...she'd waited for hours, not sleeping afraid she'd miss his letter. She was all alone in their home, and every second felt like forever without him. It was Love's paradox: love makes one so happy, brings so much joy, then it betrays, puts a hole in your heart, and you wait alone to die. Love can bring as much pain as it can joy. Hermione looked at the stars; it was a full moon just like that night in the Astronomy Tower.

 _She'd been afraid to move at first. Emotional look or not, he was still Severus Snape, still the Potions Master who'd made her life difficult since first year. But he looked to be in pain, broken and Hermione couldn't bear to leave him like that. Every person deserves a chance; her mother had always told her: 'no matter what, Hermione, try to see past of the exterior of people. What you see isn't always what is'. And her mother had been right._

 _Another thing she always said was that tea helps in healing; Hermione always had a cuppa ready when she felt low. That's why she had a battery run kettle with her that night. It pressed against her side in her bag, sloshing a bit with hot tea. Hesitantly, she took it out and poured a mug, then approached him. By then he'd realised that he wasn't alone._

 _"Granger! What are you doing here?"_

 _But she hadn't answered, merely held out the mug._

 _"Raspberry tea," she whispered, "it helps."_

 _To her surprise, he took the mug from her hands._

 _"I know," she started before he came to his senses, "that I should be asleep and you can punish me later, take points away; I deserve it. I came here to clear my head, to meditate. I should have left the moment I saw you, but paradoxically I saw you and I had to stay. I don't… I don't think you should be alone now. You may be...you, but even you need someone from time to time. I... I can be that someone tonight. I'm not...I won't tell anyone. You have my word. And maybe… maybe to ease your mind, you should know that I have practiced Occlumency. Ever since last year, I abhorred the idea of someone entering my mind and I did everything in my power to learn how to protect myself."_

 _"Granger," he said in a warning voice and she understood. Tonight, there would be peace._

That's how it started. After that, they met again and again, and each time he had the same look in his eyes. The look that made her pause and stay. His behaviour during the day didn't change, not that she expected him to, but he'd started to look different at night. To reveal his true self.

One night she'd asked him a question, and to her eternal surprise, he'd answered. An answer now and then, and soon they were friends. She understood him. And he'd changed a bit. He was still a horrible teacher, and he couldn't change that, but he was changing in other ways.

'And change he had,' Hermione mused. After he'd recovered from the Final Battle, he had remained a teacher, but instead of being overtly cruel, he was just very strict.

She'd taken an apprenticeship with him after finishing her seventh year and she'd started working with him after. During that time they started seeing each other differently. Four years after the day they'd become friends, they realised they both wanted more. And two years after that, they were engaged.

Hermione wasn't going to leave things like that. She glared at the letter. It wasn't right. If they refused to help _she_ would be going to find him.

* * *

It wasn't wise for Hermione to go alone, but she went anyway.

She didn't tell her friends, didn't want to put them in danger. She hadn't even told them about the letter in her back pocket. She'd said instead that she missed him and she wanted to visit and surprise him. They believed her. Why would they not?

She left immediately for Pandora Village. She arrived there at night, three days after receiving the letter.

A tall man, with cream-coloured skin and dressed in something that assembled a red toga, greeted her. "Welcome to Pandora, Miss! Do you belong with the other group? The one that has come to study our history and our forests?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I've come here to search for my fiancé. He's part of the expedition. He's a Potions Master. He's one of the people who left to explore the island."

The chief looked at her with pity in his eyes. "My dear..."

Hermione couldn't bear to see that look.

"Please, don't... Could you tell me about this island? I've tried researching it, but... "

"You didn't find anything. Come, I'll give you some tea while I tell the legend of Santorini Cradle Island."

With a heavy heart at hearing the word _tea_ , she went with the village leader. He gestured for her to sit and gave her a mug full of tea. Then he looked over at the window and spoke.

"It's a cursed land, the island; people who go there get turned into monsters; flesh-eating monsters. They forget who they are. They forget everything but the need to protect the island."

"What is it about the island that is cursed?" Hermione asked.

"It contains the gate to Avalon, where magic originated. The place where the purest of magic and the most powerful and good beings live. It had been open once, but with the decline of the magic in the world...it has since been sealed."

"Isn't the gate to Avalon in England?" she voiced her confusion.

The man smiled. "Of course, there's one in England, but you couldn't possibly believe that's the only one! There are many around the world, and this one resides in the heart of the island. The door itself was cursed thousands of years ago. A bad wizard wanted to enter Avalon without dying first, without deserving it. He died crossing. Santorini Cradle was protected by the Keepers of Avalon. It was full of monsters and the evil wizard used them against the Keepers. One by one, they died. The last one managed to defeat him but almost died in the process. He cursed any newcomer to become a protector of the gate before retreating to Avalon; people who enter don't come back. We tried to tell the expedition members, but they didn't listen and now they're gone."

Hermione fought back tears of anger. Tradition, tradition but Terry and Lara knew very well that most of the time there's more to it. They should have listened.

"How do I go in? And how does the gate work? Is it the same as the one in England?" she asked, though she'd never been to that one either. She'd just read about it.

"No, I don't think so. Once you get to the heart of the island, you have to swim in the Lake of Avalon, but you can only find it if your heart is pure or if you have died an honourable death. Here you have to use an orb to open the gate in the middle of the island. The orb is kept safe in a cave and you cannot enter without figuring out the password and not only that but you have to have a medallion to activate it. Every monster has a medallion that's how they attract humans in the first place. The monsters cannot enter our land, for the Keeper's protection lives on, but the moment humans enter _their_ territory... I'm not sure if you will see your fiancé again. I'm sorry, either he was turned into a monster or he died and was eaten by one. But, if you are truly set on going there, one of my men can guide you."

Hermione nodded, fire in her eyes. "I will find him." Somehow the Chief believed her.

"If he has become a monster, he can be cured if true love succeeds in opening the gate of Avalon which was sealed by the last Keeper, and asking for forgiveness. If you're found worthy, the curse of the island will be lifted and all monsters will get their lives back if that's what it's best for them."

"What do you mean? Wouldn't it be better if they are turned back human?"

"No. Some of them may be long dead in their human lives. Or their family moved on or died. It may be best not to remember who they are, but they will regain part of their humanity."

* * *

Hermione missed Severus more each passing moment. It had been twenty-four hours since she'd left Pandora for Santorini Cradle and now she was alone in the middle of the jungle. It was a dark night. The Chief's man had guided her from the boat, directing her to tribe territory. Unfortunately, the closest one wasn't very friendly. They hated that the strangers added to the numbers of Lethifolds. Hermione had her wand ready to cast the Patronus Charm.

An arrow passed her head and she realised they'd found her. She started running because she couldn't risk apparating in an unknown area. So she ran, but it was night and she couldn't see very well. She fell, a scream escaping her lips.

* * *

When she woke up she found herself in a cave and she could see a medallion shining in the dark. Was she in a Lethifold cave? But why wasn't she dead? She could feel someone watching her from the shadows.

"Who are you?" she whispered in a hoarse voice.

"I…I am your friend. You have nothing to fear from me," the shadow said gently.

"I can't see you. Where are you?" She tried to get up, but she was too weak. She'd hurt herself badly in the fall.

"No! You have to rest. You're still weak."

"Where am I? Who are you?" Hermione felt confused and fearful.

"I know you are a witch, I felt it in your blood. But please have an open mind." He stepped closer so she could see in the moonlight that came from the cave entrance.

Hermione couldn't stop her gasp. She'd been right! In front of her stood a man wrapped in shadows, who moved like smoke.

"You're a Lethifold."

"I am. Though I admit I was expecting you to run away or to attempt a Patronus Charm."

Hermione laughed.

"If you would have wanted to kill me you would have already done it. I was unconscious and bleeding," she shrugged, "besides I'm too weak to attempt a Patronus. Why didn't you kill me?"

"Would you have wanted me to kill you?" he asked with amusement.

"No, of course not. It's just... surprising. I know Lethifolds are intelligent, but you are more than that."

"Yes."

"It seems that I'll be recuperating for a while." She was feeling faint again.

"Of course. When you are better I can show you the way out of the forest."

Hermione smiled. She knew she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. But it seemed he didn't know about the curse.

"Thank you. I am Hermione."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

For reasons she couldn't understand she blushed.

"Rest. I am going to hunt. I'll bring something to you too."

"Hunt," Hermione echoed. She didn't want some tribe members for dinner.

"Don't worry, I'll hunt animals."

"Hey! You didn't tell me your name!" she shouted, suddenly feeling the need to know it.

He turned and she thought he winked, although it was hard to tell with the shadow of the Lethifold around him. "Severus."

"I knew that he seemed familiar!" she whispered. "I can't believe that I've found him." She searched her pockets and took out the letter.

"I've finally found him," she repeated and laid back, holding the letter to her chest. She closed her eyes with a smile to wait.

When he came back he brought her fruit.

"I figured it's better than meat. But I saved you part of that too."

Hermione nodded. She was running out of time. She had to find the cave.

"Severus?"

"Yes?" he said looking over at her.

"From where to do you have that medallion?"

The change was instant. He got defensive and snarled at her.

"Wait!" She put her hands up.

"What do you want with it? I thought you were different!"

"I need it to open the gate. I want to ask for my fiancé back, to plead their forgiveness for what my kind had done years before. Please. Don't you feel different? How long have you actually been here? Don't you...don't you feel a connection to me? I..you don't have to give it to me. You can carry it yourself. And once I'm there, the gate will see if I'm worthy or not. Please, Severus."

All the time that she'd talked he was trapped in some sort of trance. Trying to be brave, Hermione took a step toward him, touching what she thought was his cheek with her hand.

"Severus?"

He still didn't move. She moved and kissed him softly, the Lethifold surrounding him felt like smoke. He was still her Severus.

And then it was.. like magic. Like those cliché movies she hated. He moved and whispered:

"Hermione?"

It seemed that part of his memories were back and he recognised her, which was good because the Lethifold knew where the cave was and Severus would keep him tame.

Hermione realised Severus never really disappeared. That was why she hadn't been eaten after falling down that cliff.

Together they found the cave, but not even Severus knew how to find the password. However, on the cave wall, there was an inscription.

 _Speak to me gently or curse me,_

 _Seek me or fly from my sight;_

 _I bring both pain and joy_

 _I make tears and I heal them_

 _I trick you then I leave you alone to die_

They both racked their minds for what could it be, and then Hermione realised the answer was right in front of her. Hadn't she contemplated it days ago? The Paradox. Love's paradox!

But it hadn't been enough to say the answer and then Severus had suggested thinking about it.

And they did. Hermione thought about their love and the abandonment of Terry and Lara; Severus thought about his memories with her, the woman of his dreams and the betrayal of Reiss, the group's leader on the island, how he'd known about the curse; and how they fit together.

The cave opened to them. They had tears in their eyes and hugged each other tightly.

The orb was somewhere inside. Behind them, the door closed.

Severus took out the medallion to activate the orb and to lead them to it. The orb was at the back of the gave, shining brightly.

Hermione couldn't believe it. She'd succeeded it against all odds. Was it a dream? Was she dreaming?

A tentative hand searching for hers told her she wasn't.

Clasping hands, they both wished to enter Avalon. Hermione wanted to apologise and ask for forgiveness for the great suffering the wizard had created when they killed the Keepers. She felt, more than she saw, the gate opening and she knew that everything would be alright.


End file.
